Jean Sioc'han corsaire et fantôme
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Lorsqu'un élève rentre à Poudlard il est courant qu'un hibou, un chat ou tout autre animal de compagnie l'accompagne afin qu'il se sente moins seul. Mais un fantôme alors là ce n'est pas courant. Et pourtant c'est bien dans la malle d'Eléonore McKinnon que Jean Sioc'han s'introduisit à Poudlard dans l'idée de vivre sept ans en compagnie de sa dernière descendante dans l'école.
1. Contrebande de fantome

À Poudlard comme ailleurs dans le monde sorcier il arrive que des choses surprenantes aient lieu. Celle qui se produisit en mille neuf cents quatre-vingts sema un certain émoi dans une partie de la population de la vieille école. Cet événement qui ne s'est jamais produit auparavant et ne se reproduira sans doute jamais plus eut lieu lors de la rentrée des premières années.

Ainsi ce jour-là de septembre un fantôme fut introduit en catimini à Poudlard. Des fantômes on peut dire qu'il y en avait plein dans le château et il est courant que certains viennent régulièrement effectuer un pèlerinage dans leur ancienne école. Le souci ici n'est donc pas l'arrivée d'un nouvel arrivant, après tout on a l'habitude des vas et viens des occupants des lieux. Non le souci, c'est que jamais un fantôme n'est entré à Poudlard de cette façon. Jamais de mémoire de sorciers, de fantômes mêmes, on avait assisté à un tel spectacle.  
Un fantôme introduit à Poudlard comme une marchandise de contrebande il faut avouer que c'est assez incongru.

Ainsi, une petite fille avait emporté dans sa malle un de ses ancêtres comme d'autres amène un chat ou une chouette.  
Mais qu'es-ce qui a bien pu conduire à une telle situation ? Qui est donc ce fantôme qui fait jaser les êtres qui hantent Poudlard. On peut dire qu'il avait fait une entrée fracassante. À peine sortit de sa valise il avait entrepris de raconter sa folle aventure à toute la gente fantômesque. Merlin merci les professeurs et élèves ne sont pas au courant de cette affaire. Il ne manquerait plus que d'autres enfants se mettent à prendre les fantômes pour de vulgaires animaux de compagnie.

Mais pourquoi donc ce fantôme a-t-il décidé d'accompagner sa descendante à Poudlard dans l'optique de passer ses sept ans de scolarité avec elle ? Est-ce que chaque année ça sera le même problème ? C'est que faire passer à un fantôme le portail de l'enceinte du collège, alors que celui-ci se cache dans une valise, ça pose quelques soucis aux anciens habitants des lieux. Les fantômes sont des êtres humains, du moins ce qu'il en reste alors un peu de respect diantre. Pour qui se prend cette enfant ? Un contrebandier ?  
Si maintenant tous les fantômes doivent se cacher pour visiter Poudlard ça serait fort sympathique que le directeur en avise toute la population afin que chacun puisse prendre ses dispositions. Cacher des fantômes dans des valises d'un point de vue logistique ça devient compliquer et ça risque de provoquer une sacrée esclandre.

Cela fait quelques mois que Jean Sioc'han sieur de Keradennec est rentré à Poudlard caché dans une valise. L'émoi qu'avait provoqué son entrée fracassante a fini par disparaître une fois les présentations en bonne et due forme faite. Et on peut dire que le personnage est à la hauteur de son arrivée saisissante.  
Les fantômes une fois sûrs que l'histoire n'a pas été éventée ont vite intégré ce nouveau personnage haut en couleur qui apporte un vent de fraîcheur sur le château hanté. Avec ses histoires pleines d'aventures le gentilhomme était vite devenu un compagnon de choix. Surtout qu'il a le bon ton de partager avec plaisir toutes ses mésaventures romanesques que certains soupçonnent cependant d'enjoliver.

Fils de Liam Sioc'han un sorcier Irlandais expatrié en Bretagne et d'Anne Kervillard puiné d'une famille sorcière de la côte bretonne, il a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard comme son père avant lui. Poudlard son ancienne école s'est émue qu'il en foule le sol après toutes ses années. Il se souvient encore de ses anciens camarades, de ces souterrains qu'il a longtemps arpentés et de cette soif d'aventure qui le poussait à regarder au-loin par-dessus les créneaux de l'enceinte en espérant y voir la mer.  
De son pays Leonard natal il a gardé un patois qui ressort à chaque contrariété et un chauvinisme à toute épreuve. Ce même chauvinisme qui le faisait détester ces anglais par dessus tout. A Poudlard il n'était pas le dernier des Irlandais où des Ecossais à provoquer une rixe avec ces Britanniques qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se croire en pays conquis.  
De Roscoff, sa ville natale, il a gardé un amour incommensurable de la mer et un sens des affaires fort utile. Comme beaucoup de Roscovites en ce seizième siècle, il était devenu corsaire en plus de reprendre l'affaire d'armateur de son grand-père maternel.

Aussi agile à l'épée qu'avec une baguette et doté d'un courage qui fait honneur à la maison au lion, il a conduit et armé de nombreux navires pour le compte du roi de France Henri II. En ce début de la guerre des courses, il a fait partit des premiers à piller les navires étrangers pour le compte de la couronne française et s'est avec superbe qu'il raconte ses épopées à ses descendants et à toute personne voulant bien l'écouter. Il tire une certaine fierté de voir que grands nombres de ses descendants ont suivi ses traces et ont parcouru grand nombre des mers du globe. Les Sioc'han ont toujours été des aventuriers et la petite dernière de la famille n'est pas en reste.

Mais malgré tout sa progéniture et ses histoires quand le temps passe et que la mort a repris ses droits la vie manque d'aventure pour un corsaire sur le retour. On peut dire que quatre siècles, enfin précisément trois cents quatre-vingt-huit ans, c'est long lorsqu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre que regarder la vie des autres se dérouler devant nos yeux.  
Alors, lorsque l'occasion se présente de quitter la cave de la demeure familiale qu'on hante on la saisit au vol. Même si cette chance en or n'est rien d'autre que celle d'aller hanter un vieux château en Écosse rempli d'étudiants en pleines crises d'adolescence, de tableaux pires que des commères et de fantômes pour la plupart acariâtres sans compter un esprit frappeur des plus charmant.  
Mais diantre Jean Sioc'han n'avait jamais été homme à réfléchir alors tant pis pour les enfants boutonneux, les pipelettes de tableaux et les grincheux en tout genre il ne va pas rester à se morfondre dans une cave lorsque sa lointaine petite fille lui propose d'embarquer pour de nouvelles aventures. Et pour Peeves il en fera son affaire et gare à lui s'il s'en prend à sa petite fille il pourrait bien être le premier à chasser ce désagréable squatteur du château. Des gars coriaces il en a vu des centaines et certains diablement plus coriace que ce freluquet de pacotille avec son chapeau melon.  
Il ne laissera personne lui interdire de s'installer au côté de sa petite Eléonore McKinnon durant ses sept années de scolarité car rien qu'en passant à son départ à Poudlard sans lui il sent un sentiment d'abandon lui étreindre le coeur.  
Alors, n'en déplaise aux gens il quittera Roscoff caché dans une malle pour éviter de se faire alpaguer par la mère de la petite et c'est comme une vulgaire marchandise de contrebande qu'il rentrera dans l'enceinte de son ancienne école. À soixante-dix ans et quelques siècles il se sent à nouveau revivre. Enfin s'il est encore possible de parler de résurrection pour un fantôme.


	2. Amitié Intergénérationnelle

Saviez-vous qu'à Poudlard il existe une société secrète ? Non ? Et pourtant cette organisation existe depuis des siècles.  
Eh oui cela parait fou, mais les fantômes ont bien créés leur propre société avec ses us et coutumes. Coutumes souvent archaïques, us à l'image de leurs créateurs. A Poudlard les murs ont des oreilles et souvent celles-ci traversent les murs. Sir Archibald Kensington quatrième comte de Norfolk est à la tête de cette éminente organisation. C'est d'une main de fer qu'il dirige la plus grande communauté de fantôme du pays. Rien ne lui échappe, rien même pas l'arrivée en valise d'un de ces nouveaux concitoyens.  
Que voulez-vous il faut bien que les fantômes s'organisent, s'hiérarchisent pour mieux vivre en bonne entente dans ce château. Ce n'est pas le Ministère de la Magie qui va venir régler les querelles de voisinages. De toute façon c'est bien connu si conflit entre sorcier et fantôme il y a alors c'est toujours celui qui est mort qui a tort. Quant aux conflits entre fantômes là il n'y a personne pour se presser au portillon afin de faire régner la justice. Il semblerait bien que justice est l'apanage des vivants.  
Alors, il faut bien toute l'autorité de Sir Archibald Kensington quatrième comte de Norfolk pour gérer le plus grand rassemblement de fantôme du Royaume-Uni. Gérer et cacher aux autres habitants du château cette organisation secrète. Nul besoin que le Ministère de la Magie s'immisce dans leurs affaires.  
A Jean Sioc'han sieur de Kerdanec de trouver sa place en ces lieux. A lui aussi de ne pas faire ébruiter cette histoire rocambolesque d'intrusion dans une valise. Les facéties des hôtes discrets des lieux n'avaient pas à être connu par les vivants.

Cela est fort étrange de revenir en ces lieux. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour prendre ses marques.  
Au départ il lui arrivait de se rendre à son ancien dortoir sans y prendre gare. Pourtant, cela fait des siècles que la tour des Gryffindors n'est plus sa demeure. Dorénavant c'est dans un terrier douillet qu'il a élu domicile pour mieux surveiller sa petite fille qui a été répartie à Poufsouffle.  
Sa douce et aventureuse Eléonore. Celle qui avait illuminé ses vieux jours par sa curiosité insatiable et son amour des vieilles pierres.  
Il se souvient encore de sa première rencontre avec la fillette, c'était en mille neuf cents soixante et onze. Ce jour-là Soizic Sioc'han fille cadette d'Yves Sioc'han et de Gwenaëlle de Lacaze-Duthiers, petite fille de la comtesse Hélène de Fontenillat et descendante du célèbre zoologiste né-moldu Henri de Lacaze-Duthiers, donnait naissance à la dernière des Sioc'han. Celle avec qui le nom s'éteindrait. Celle qui avait dû attendre la fin de la guerre avant de porter le nom de son père.  
Oui il se souvient comme si c'était hier de sa première rencontre avec celle qui l'avait fait revivre. Angoissé il tournait en rond au-dessus du plafond en encourageant sa descendante. Les femmes mortes en couches étaient légion de son temps c'est donc avec émotion qu'il assistait à l'accouchement. Autour de lui d'autres fantômes guettaient l'heureux événement. Au-dessous de lui le père de l'enfant illégitime calquait sa respiration sur celle de la femme qu'il n'avait pu épouser faute de pouvoir divorcer de sa première épouse.  
Lorsqu'Eléonore est née tous les fantômes de la demeure présents dans la chambre avaient poussé un soupir de soulagement avant de commencer à admirer ce petit bout de chou. Jean n'avait pas été en reste. Très vite il s'était mis à gagatiser devant sa petite descendante qu'il espérait aussi aventureuse et pleine d'esprit que ses nombreux aïeuls qui avaient fait partie de l'histoire de la petite ville portuaire. Tous placés beaucoup d'espoir en ce petit poupon aux yeux bleues, mais très vite la fillette avait su se faire aimer par les habitants décédés de la maison. Et ce n'est plus pour ce nom qu'elle portait qu'ils s'étaient mis à la couver, mais pour cette aura qui l'illuminait.

Après cette première rencontre avec la toute petite fille, Jean Sioc'han n'avait eu de cesse d'épier l'enfant qui, bien que privée de son père, vivait une enfance heureuse.  
Très vite Eléonore fit preuve de l'esprit aventureux et curieux sir caractéristique de la famille, allant même jusqu'à se retrouver dans la devise familiale « aventureux et curieux jusqu'au-delà des mers ». Dans les caves immenses de la demeure la jeune enfant venait retrouver ses seuls amis afin de jouer avec eux à la guerre, à la conquête des Indes et à toutes autres aventures qu'avaient vécus ses ancêtres. La demeure s'en trouvait animée des rires et des pas de la petite et des fantômes qui étaient ses principaux compagnons de jeux. C'est avec insouciance que Jean s'était laissé entrainé dans les histoires et les jeux de la petite fille qui illuminaient les recoins de la demeure de part son sourire lumineux.  
La guerre sorcière paraissait loin derrière les murs épais du vieux manoir. Là-bas en Angleterre la guerre grondait. De cette guerre Eléonore avait subi l'absence d'un père qui faisait tout pour cacher sa nouvelle famille à ceux qu'il combattait dans l'ombre. Des conflits elle avait connu la mort de toute la famille de son demi-frère qui avait payé cher leur résistance. Alors qu'elle jouait à la guerre à l'abri dans sa cave en compagnie de fantômes attentionnés son père traquait tentait de survivre. Et puis il y avait la mort, la mort qui lui avait arraché ce père aimé, cette guerre qui avait fait cesser les aller-retour entre l'Ecosse et Roscoff de ce père absent. Il y avait eu les larmes de sa mère qui n'avait jamais pu aimer pleinement celui qu'elle s'aimait à appeler mon époux secret.  
C'est dans cette cave où il l'avait vu pleurer que Jean Sioc'han sieur de Kerdannec s'était promis de ne jamais plus laisser seule cette petite qui n'avait connu que l'absence d'un père aimant. C'est ainsi qu'à la première rentrée à Poudlard d'Eléonore Sioc'han-Mckinnon il embarqua dans le Poudlard Express.


	3. Un jour maussade

Il y a des jours où vous avez l'impression que la malchance vous poursuis. Et lorsque vous pensez avoir touché le fond vous vous rendez compte que sous vos pieds ce que vous pensez être le sol n'est rien d'autre que de la vase. Ce jour-là était pour Jean Sioc'han un de ces jours où tout va de travers. Oui aujourd'hui est pour le sieur de Kerdanec un de ces jours où les petits riens s'accumulent pour devenir une montagne.  
Il y a tout d'abord eut la beuglante que Soizic lui avait envoyée par le biais de sa fille pour lui passer un savon quant à sa fuite dans la valise d'une enfant. Merlin merci il avait pu écouter la beuglante à l'abri d'oreille indiscrète sinon pour sûre Sir Archibald Kensington y aurait rajouté son grain de sel. Par la suite il s'était retrouvé arrosé de vinaigre lorsqu'un Poufsouffle s'était trompé de tonneau en tapant le code, bien sûr étant un fantôme il n'avait rien senti, mais il ne s'était pas privé de faire peur au petit déjà bien secouée par sa trempette.  
Eléonore en cours durant toute la journée il pris son mal en patience en la suivant dans les couloirs à chaque interclasse. Mais le temps lui parait bien long aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas son éternel bataille avec Peeves qui le sort de sa morosité. Pourtant, d'habitude il aime échanger quelques insultes avec le plus malotru des esprits frappeurs de Grande-Bretagne. Mais il n'y a rien à faire aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour.  
Il y avait eu le regard glaçant du Baron Sanglant et l'assommant discours de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington sur son horrible mort. C'est sûr que lui il a eu la chance de mourir dans son lit à l'âge de soixante-dix ans. Mais quand même sa vie il l'a longtemps risqué sur ses bateaux tandis que Sir Nicholas passait son temps à se prélasser à la cour. Et puis quelle idée d'affubler une dame de la cour de défense d'éléphant ? Diantre que ce fantôme l'énerve s'il l'entend encore une fois se plaindre qu'on ne lui ait pas totalement coupé la tête il va finir le travail tien !  
Il y a vraiment de ces jours où un petit rien le met dans un état terrible. Il se souvient qu'autrefois ses hommes le fuyaient comme la peste lors de ces jours fatidiques.

Alors que Jean peste contre la pluie qui en tapant sur les vitres fait un bruit assourdissant, sur les éclairs de la grande salle et sur ces maudits enfants qui sursautent au moindre petit bruit de foudre il se rappelle les tempêtes qu'il a affrontée dans ces mers du Sud où tout paraissait possible.  
La mer cela avait toujours été son élément. Il avait grandi avec les cartes et les récits de son père. Il avait vu les bateaux construits à Morlaix quitter Roscoff pour s'élancer pour ses mers inconnues dont tout le monde vantait les richesses. Très vite il était parti en bateau à la conquête de ses villes où on disait que l'or coulaient à flot et que les épices étaient jetées par les fenêtres tellement les gens là-bas ne savaient plus quoi faire.  
A quatorze ans il était parti comme mousse sur un des bateaux de la famille. A vingt ans il était devenu capitaine du sien avant de reprendre l'affaire familiale à la mort de son père. La mer avait été toute sa vie. Il avait écumé les Caraïbes à la recherche de l'or promis, avait affrété des navires en Inde pour ramener les épices tant prisées et ramener du chocolat d'Amérique du Sud pour le plus grand plaisir de la cour. Il avait affronté les indigènes et combattu les chamans de l'Afrique noire. Pour le compte du roi il avait abordé les navires anglais et espagnols.  
C'était il y a de cela très longtemps. Trop même. Et pourtant, il se souvient encore aujourd'hui du gout métallique du sang. De l'odeur de la poudre à canon et du fracas de deux bateaux qui s'entrechoquent, du bruit du bois qui craque et du bruit assourdissant d'un mat qui s'effondre. Il se souvient encore du nom de chaque bateau qu'il a ramené au port. Il se souvient de l'ardeur avec laquelle ses hommes montaient à l'assaut, il se rappelle les cris des vivants et des plaintes des blessés. Il se rappelle l'odeur des gens qui fallait amputer lorsque la gangrène devenait trop vorace et de la douleur de l'alcool sur les plaies à vifs.  
Il y avait eu tous ces combats qu'il avait menés, tous les bateaux qui avaient été pillés sous ses ordres lorsqu'il avait arrêtés de prendre la mer. Il se rappelle la vieillesse qui l'avait pris et de son envie de revoir la mer une dernière fois.  
Il y avait eu toutes ces fois où en tant que fantôme il avait accompagné ses descendants sur leur bateau. Il était devenu leur garde fou, leur porte-bonheur. Il avait connu les guerres des courses lorsque les rois les soutenaient encore. Il y avait vu la piraterie, Tortuga et les conditions de vie pas toujours facile. Il avait vécu en tant que fantôme la fin l'âge d'or des armateurs bretons avant de voir Roscoff devenir le premier port de contrebande avec l'Angleterre. C'était l'époque des smogleurs et des pilleurs d'épaves. Avec un de ses petit-fils Terre-neuvas il était parti à la pêche à la morue.  
Il avait connu toutes les grandes heures des bateaux partis de Bretagne à la conquête du monde et il avait aussi vu la misère de sa Bretagne natal. Il avait suivi dans leurs aventures ceux qui perpétuaient sa lignée. Ils avaient été récolteur de goémons, pêcheurs. Certains avaient fait partie des Johnnies qui partaient vendre l'oignons rose de Roscoff à Angleterre, d'autres étaient parties travailleur dans les conserveries de sardines à Douarnenez.  
C'était il y a longtemps tout ça. Vraiment longtemps.

Perdue dans ses pensées le fantôme corsaire n'entendit pas les pas pressés du concierge qui tournant à l'angle du mur ne le vit qu'au dernier moment. Alors qu'il sent quelqu'un le traverser sans s'excuser le fantôme sent ses narines le chatouiller. Ce manque de respect lui fait tout de suite monter les épices au nez. Ni une ni deux il décide de rattraper l'irrespectueux concierge afin de mettre les points sur les i. Il a beau le heler celui-ci n'en a cure et continue à courir sur les talons de son horrible chat. Bien décidé à lui mettre la main dessus Jean coupe à travers un mur et tombe sur un enfant qui semble terrifié.  
Comprenant vite pourquoi le vieillard ne lui prête pas attention le fantôme se décide à aider le petit rouquin en sueur. Une fois le petit garçon caché dans un placard et le chat mis en déroute il fait sortir le petit fuyard dans le but de l'escorter à sa salle commune.  
L'aventure aidant le première année se mit à raconter sa fuite dans les couloirs à grand renfort de gestes éloquents. Ainsi le gryffondor cherchait un passage secret dont il avait entendu parler dans le but de l'explorer plus tard avec sa meilleure amie qui n'est nulle autre que sa petite fille.  
Heureux d'être tombé sur un enfant aussi aventureux et curieux qu'Eléonore le sieur de Kerdanec se met très vite à répondre aux nombreuses questions du jeune Bill Weasley.  
Aujourd'hui n'est peut-être pas un bon jour, mais cette rencontre fortuite au détour d'un couloir lui remet le sourire et c'est avec la promesse faite au garçon d'être toujours là s'il a besoin qu'il se rend dans le dortoir de la petite poufsouffle afin de lui raconter sa rencontre avec son ami.

Une chose est sûre il a bien fait de se glisser dans cette valise n'en déplaise à la mère de la petiote.  
Malgré qu'aujourd'hui ai été un mauvais jour il ne regrette pas du tout d'être devenu fantôme. Sinon il n'aurait pas eu la chance de vivre toutes ces aventures avec ses descendants. Et il compte bien en vivre de nouvelles en compagnie d'Eléonore durant leur séjour à Poudlard.


End file.
